roarcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Respect company staff and the Admin *Never drop out of character *Using any type of hacked client is prohibited *Any form of automated play is prohibited. *Impersonating staff is prohibited and will result in a ban (all chat is checked at the end of each day) *Any player that finds any exploits/glitches are to report them to staff immediately. Using such exploits/glitches or talking about them is prohibited. *Do not spam anywhere (Shut Up). Report anyone spamming to the staff immediately. *We the staff let a lot of things on chat slide but do not use prolonged Offensive or Vulgar language against one person for the purpose of making their time unenjoyable because this eventually will be classified by staff as cyber bullying which is prohibited, please note we don’t care if chat is filled with something like this: ben – “hey you pu55y come back here” bob – “ no get rekt you stupid c**t (you don’t have to censor the words in chat feel free to spell them the correct way). *Do not advertise other servers as this is spam which is prohibited. *Do not sell or trade Minecraft accounts anywhere that is related to RoarCraft (e.g. our forms or on our server) *Giving away players details (real name, where they live, ect) is prohibited *Any discussion about Dos (Denial of service) or DDos (distributed denial of service) is prohibited and will result in your proxy ip being banned. *Being offensive or disrespectful towards staff for reasons that do not relate to things that have happened in the server is prohibited. *Usage of alternate accounts to bypass a ban is not prohibited but if you are banned off the second account (two bans) then your proxy ip will be banned. *Chargebacks on any purchases from the store is strictly prohibited unless you provide sufficient evidence that you had nothing to do/ nor control over the chargeback (your credit card was stolen or PayPal account hacked, ect). If you are to open a fraudulent chargeback/chargebacks, you will be subject to collections, civil, and/or criminal charges. You will also be accountable for any and all administrative, legal, and processing fees incurred by opening fraudulent chargebacks and reversals. (if you wish to place a charge back because you believe you were not given what you paid for then please first state your reason in an email to us to see if we can fix it, please note some purchases such as the royalty upgrade need to be done manually by staff and can take up to 3 days also we do not give Chargebacks on items bought by people who have been banned after their purchase). *Do not whinge to staff about things like being called names or someone isn’t being nice to you, because RoarCraft is a server for mature players and complaint like this will result in a PermaBan, however if you wish to report someone who has went too far then please feel free to email us in a mature manner and add screenshots of the things that they have said or at what date and time they said them.